The present invention relates generally to a telephone locking device and more particularly, to a locking device which may be used on telephones of the type where a dial or a plurality of pushbuttons are contained on the telephone handset.
Trimline and princess type phones have become increasingly popular in recent years since they offer a telephone which is more aesthetically appealing than conventional desk-type telephones. Such telephones include a handset which includes either a dial or pushbutton for placing a call. The handset is connected to a handset holder and is placed within the holder when not in use.
While numerous types of telephone locking devices have been used in the past, almost all of these devices were designed to prevent the unauthorized use of conventional desk-type telephones where the dial or pushbuttons are contained on the base of the telephone rather than in the handset. Examples of such locking devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,397,954 to A. E. Feldman; 3,624,317 to R. M. Buckingham; and 3,866,000 to R. D. Gillis.
The problem with the telephone locking devices heretofore employed is that they are unable to be used on Trimline or Princess type phones due to the fact that they either extend above the dial or pushbutton thus preventing return of the handset to the handset holder, or they are unable to be secured to the handset to effectively prevent access to the dial or pushbuttons.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a telephone locking device which can be used to prevent access to a telephone where the dial or pushbuttons are contained on the handset.